Warrior:Kona Higube
Kona Higube is fictional warrior from the Empire of Garneia, though he also appears in the Sengoku Period. His first appearence was in Samurai Warriors 3, as a guest character, later appearing in Warriors Orochi 3. His first canon appearence was in Warriors: Fate By Blades as the leader of the Beowulf Forces. His choice weapon is a Katana. 'Story' 'Samurai Warriors 3' Kona Higube is the second son of his father who longs for a chance to test his skill. He travelled the land as a ronin and eventually finds his way into the service of Nobunaga Oda at Nagashino. There he aided Ieyasu Tokugawa in holding the Oda army flank against the attack of the Takeda Cavalry. Staying with Ieyasu, he aided the lord during his retreat through Iga, slaying countless soldiers and denying them the usage of one path. His feats here caused his enemies to refer to him as a "Shinigami" (Death God). Kona left the service of Ieyasu to join the Sanada at Ueda Castle, seeing it as a hopeless battle. However, he emerged victorious here, even dueling former comrade Tadakatsu Honda to a standstill. Instead of remaining with the Sanada, he decided to serve Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Hideyoshi welcomed Kona warmly, saying that few enemies would dare oppose a Shinigami. After Hideyoshi's death, Kona sided with Mitsunari Ishida and fought at the battle of Seikigahara. Despite being faced with insurmountable odds, Kona continued fighting before finally being bested by Tadakatsu in single combat. Recognizing Tadakatsu as the greatest warrior in the land, Kona prepared himself to face certain death. However, Ieyasu remembered all Kona had done for him and spared the young warriors life. Kona had mixed feelings about this, some of disgrace, some of relief, and was left at a loss of what to do. He drew his sword one last time at Osaka Castle. Fighting alongside his old comrade Yukimura Sanada, Kona fought ferociously to defend the castle, killing droves upon droves of soldiers. When the wall was breached by the Tokugawa army, Kona held it single handedly until the castle was set alight. Seeking to die surrounded by the bodies of his foes, Kona charged forward alone. He was stopped by former comrades Masamune Date and Kanetsugu Naoe. After a ferocious clash, Kona finally fell from his wounds. His last words to his two friends was that he died fulfilled. He was buried on the spot, his grave bearing a simple message: "Live a full life." 'Warriors Orochi 3' Due to the Orochi army nearing anhilation, Kona chooses to join Yoshihiro Shimazu and ally himself with Orochi Army. However, he is swiftly convinced by Hanbei Takenaka and Sima Zhao to defect. He leads the alliance army along with Cao Pi and Xiahou Ba in pursuit of Da Ji to discover a way to defeat the Hydra. 'Warriors: Fate By Blades' Kona initally joins Samu in his campaign against the Silverhawk Family. His first playable appearence is as leader of a force sent to destroy Libris Delmege, who Kona personally kills. He later returns to Samu, but would join the Septis forces for good after Samu is slain. He would prove his loyalty to his lord by fighting against the Tenith army, notably Charles Tenith, and became one of the "true" successors to Lucas. He would continue to serve the Septis forces loyally until the death of Ethan Brown. Kona would aid the Septis forces retreat from Firefrost Vale, impressing Ezra enough to prompt the strategist to withdraw back to Lucifan. Kona would follow both Lucas's last order and Ethan's dying request to seize power and create the Beowulf Dynasty. Becoming the leader of the Beowulf forces, he first crushed the Stormson forces and then the Higube Forces. When Ezra made one final bid for the land, Kona led his united army against him one last time, winning victory and peace. In chronicles mode, he has two legendary battles. The first involves him rescuing Samu from Ethan's scheme to bring Kona over to Lucas's forces. His second tells of his final battle against Viktor Dion over the title of greatest warrior in the land. 'Personality' In Samurai Warriors 3 Kona Higube is shown as a reckless, fiery individual on the battlefield. He is prone to disobey orders to retreat in order to die a warriors death, while he is also likely to charge forward at any point regardless of the odds. Off the battlefield, he is shown to be something of a scholar, giving advice to various soldiers and debating philosophy with Ieyasu and Hideyoshi. During his last battle at Osaka Castle, he became a calm individual, acting on his own in order to achieve a greater death than any other present. As he died, his scholar self came out as he told Masamune and Kanetsugu what he wanted on his grave. While he was quite willing to deal death to others and actively sought his own, he always remained serious on the topic, never joking about death at all. When he received the title "Shinigami", he was immensely proud. In Warriors: Fate By Blades, he is much calmer and places a high value on both the life of his enemies and his comrades. He insists that his comrades and his followers not be eager to throw their life away and endeavours to save as many as possible. 'Quotes' "Mark this blade, it'll be the one that ends you!" "One step closer to victory." "You were a good fighter, but unfortunately I was better." "They come in droves, but they're never enough." "The spirit of legends flows within me!" "This is it..." "You really think Da Ji will tell us how to defeat this Hydra thing?" "I think you'll find my blade a very persuasive motivator, Xiahou Ba." -Xiahou Ba and Kona discussing capturing Da Ji. "Oh dear, I seems I've killed more than you, Death God." "There are still plenty of bodies between us and Masamune, Kojiro." -Kojiro Sasaki and Kona during a battle against the Date-Dong Zhuo army. "Ready yourself men. We will sell our lives to see our lord remain safe!" "No, go to our lord and keep him safe. You will be of more service to him alive, for a corpse is useless to everyone. Live, and serve your lord." -Some Septis soldiers and Kona Category:Samurai Warriors 3 Category:Character